


Kids

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [511]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Dejan part en prêt en Belgique, Mijat lui dit au revoir.
Relationships: Mijat Gaćinović/Dejan Joveljić
Series: FootballShot [511]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Kids

Kids

  
Mijat avale la boule dans sa gorge en voyant Dejan avec ses sacs partant pour l'aéroport, il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit tombé amoureux aussi rapidement de cet enfant, et qu'il soit tellement triste de le voir partir en prêt en Belgique. Dejan est un super joueur, il ne voulait pas le voir le quitter et aller loin de lui avant plusieurs années, voire jamais. Joveljic était censé être sous sa protection dans le club, Filip pour les garder sur le bon chemin. Maintenant comment va-t-il faire pour s'assurer qu'il va bien ? Le gamin va lui manquer plus qu'il ne le devrait, il a besoin de lui. Mijat l'arrête alors qu'il semblait bien parti pour prendre son avion et le laisser. Dejan le regarde avec son air surpris d'enfant, ses sacs toujours sur ses épaules, Mijat ne va pas le laisser partir aussi rapidement.

  
''Mijat ? Il y a un problème ?'' Dejan semble tellement innocent comme ça, oui, il va énormément lui manquer

''Promets-moi que tu reviendras.''

''Bien sûr que je reviendrai, j'habite ici Mijat !''

''Non, je veux dire, tu rejoueras ici, à Francfort, avec moi et les autres.''

''Mijat...''

''Je veux t'entendre le dire.''

''Promis, je reviendrai à tes côtés.''

''Merci Dejan, tu vas me manquer.''

  
Mijat pose son front contre celui de Dejan, le plus jeune à toujours l'air aussi supris de ses actes mais il le laisse faire, et au bout d'un moment, il peut apercevoir un sourire dessiner ses lèvres. Il en vient à décaler légèrement son visage pour que leurs nez se touchent, réalisant un baiser esquimau, ils sont encore des gamins après tout. Mijat le laisse filer, il va attendre son retour avec impatience.

  
Fin


End file.
